<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Can't Be Bought by demonsLOver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655220">What Can't Be Bought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsLOver/pseuds/demonsLOver'>demonsLOver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Discrimination, Gen, Luffy Is A Miracle, Monkey D. Luffy Being An Idiot, Nakamaship, Sabaody Archipelago, Slave auction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsLOver/pseuds/demonsLOver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>200 million berri. That’s all they had, nothing compared to the Saint’s 500 million. There was nothing she could do, thinking that money could fix this but it failed once again in the end. But once again, an idiot came bursting in. </p>
<p>What a miracle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Nami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Can't Be Bought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a drabble. Nakamaship. Nami feels. Nami/Luffy nakamaship. Re-watching some One Piece and this episode (396) just brought this one to life. This one is pretty short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>500 million berri. No, not again. She only had 200. They were short. Even if they had more, the Tenryuubito would go higher each time. Her eyes went wide… she hoped that maybe she had a chance, but this was injustice at its finest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the same a year ago, but at that time she was able to fight an enemy —</span>
  <em>
    <span>that mousey marine— </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could fight back. Now it was somebody she couldn't even touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She failed. Money failed. She was horribly reminded of how close to seeing her village free but that promise was never intended to be kept. Even if she gathered all that money, it would have been taken as Arlong would never let her go. What scared her the most was if she never met her nakama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her money would have been stolen and many villagers would be dead. She would still be under Arlong's control making maps until she took it in her own hands. People in control, the cruel and merciless, had slaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was freed. Camie was in chains and sold. What could she do, what could they do? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed a miracle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loud explosion and flying debris forced her to shield her face. Swatting away the dust, Luffy finally arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something bloomed in her heart, bright and overwhelming. It was like last time, in Cocoyashi village, but louder. All doubts scattered, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She needed a miracle, why not use her own? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy!” Sanji yelled surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your problem?! You can land better than that!” Luffy shouted at the fish rider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could almost sigh and smile at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! CAMIE!” Loud as ever, she couldn’t help but admire Luffy’s narrow-mindedness at times. Intensely focused on what he came to do with no amount of hesitation. She watched as her captain ran down the stairs, the audience looking at him in awe and disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t expect Hachi to physically try to restrain her captain. “—the Tenryuubito! Camie—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what!?” Was the reply, hell or high water, Luffy held no respect to cruel monsters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shrill cry of a noblewoman in the crowd followed by yells and insults of other nobles sealed the theory Robin and her thought earlier in the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like Robin said…” She continued to explain to her crew, their faces matching her horror at such treatment.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened suddenly, guns always do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin jumped at the ringing sound of a gunshot. The victim was right in her line of sight, he fell down bloody, “Hachi!”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Nami’s skin continued to crawl as someone else was in her line of sight as he climbed back up the stairs. Hands curled into hardened fists, body tense and taut, eyes bleeding rage and retribution and </span><em><span>you dare hurt my friend you dare make him bleed </span></em><span>that</span> <span>spoke without being said</span><em><span>. </span></em><span>She was always behind that stare but this time it was facing her. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>She followed his gaze, Saint Charloss. She knew what would happen next, consequences damned, either he would do it or one of them would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weak hands grabbed her captain, and at a mention of a promise, his gaze bore into the Octoman. She could read it clearly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why keep it?! They hurt you! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s true. She experienced first-hand Hachi’s violent piracy days, if he hadn’t found her maps she would have never been in Arlong’s control at her youth. She would have been discovered later on but the pain was still there at to be taken right after Bellemere’s death by the murder’s order. Oh she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arlong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy softened, he took a step back at Hachi’s words as the regret and guilt was sewed into his pain. Those fists fell away as well as they gently entwined with Hachi’s and settled them on the Octman’s chest. She didn’t understand how but Luffy always seemed to know her pain even though he didn’t know anything of her, anything about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like seeing</span>
  <em>
    <span> her</span>
  </em>
  <span> die before her eyes again. He didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>but he knew. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hachi!” She cried out. She could never completely forgive Hachi but to hear it like this, at the hands of discrimination and racism and to only translate it as well deserved punishment. She was enslaved by Arlong, but she would never put anyone in the same place as she was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything but that so please don’t beg forgiveness like this, not like this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bleeding and crying, Hachi continued to apologize, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Celestial Dragon blabbered and aimed, Luffy shields Hachi with his own body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami could keep hearing how the Straw Hats declared war to the World Government. No one ever realized the World Government proclaimed war first, </span>
  <em>
    <span>They let my village suffer under tyrannical control, they let Vivi’s and Chopper’s homes under abusive rules by pathetic pirates and fake kings. They let Baratie and Syrup village, harmless citizens get plundered by pirates. They hunted down Robin and Franky because they knew too much. They let us die without a chance to fight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The burning of that flag was an announcement long ago decided, just publicly declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Straw Hats could now fight back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy glowered, his eyes throwing daggers. His brows furrowed down and his face set to a neat scowl. The stare before was terrifying, it scared her to be caught in its range. Now, however, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderous.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t fear it, she welcomed it with full force as she understood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You dare shoot again when he’s down? I dare you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and walked towards the Saint, step by step. The atmosphere tense and dark with disbelief and anger. Those fists were back, clenched tighter with one purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could barely hear the mention by the Supernova Kidd, “Is he serious?!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a doubt, she thought loudly. Those two gunshots signed the Saint’s defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That last step touched the ground, fist pulled back escorted with a teeth-clenched growl. Eyes and teeth feral, his fist point blank fired like a pistol. The bastard flew trailing debris, dust, and destruction at the powered punch. The crew was lined up, silently saying they stood behind the attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy placed his hat on his head after cracking his knuckles, “Sorry guys. Punching this guy means a Navy Admiral is gonna come here with a warship...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheathing his sword, “I missed my chance to cut him down because you beat him up first.” Zoro stated simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went unsaid but heard from the Straw Hats, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eh it’s cool, we’ll follow whatever you do you beloved idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that done, she rushed to the Octoman’s side. “Hachi! Hang on!”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all in big trouble now…!” Hachi struggled to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t be helped! That’s just how Luffy is!” She said with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was that, no matter what Camie was to be rescued, the mission made clear. Money failed her again this time but this proved what else money couldn’t buy. This unconditional love that pushed and punched through any kind of higher power to just save one person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It happened to me, he’ll do it for you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Betting his and their lives on the line was just another day from any other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Straw Hats did it their own way and it was sweeter that it was free, her’s was simple. Sticking out her tongue to the Saints, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you and your hollow nobility.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I follow a free King. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone sees the double mean at the end kudos to you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>